


One Amazing Night

by jewelianna88



Category: Young Americans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelianna88/pseuds/jewelianna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutesy Jake and Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Amazing Night

“Here, put these on.” Jake tossed a cap and sweatshirt at Bella, who stared at them.

“Why?” She looked back at Jake, totally confused.

Jake rolled her eyes. “Cause I’m not allowed to have girls in my room, and it’s too cold to stay standing out here, so come on, hurry up!” She bounced up and down a little to keep warm.

Bella sighed. Normally, she and Jake hung out at her house when they wanted some girl bonding time, but Charlie had just had their halls painted, and her whole house smelled like paint, so she and Jake decided to spend the afternoon at Rawley. Bella flipped her hair over her head, and twisted it up and stuck the baseball cap on. She pulled the extra baggy sweatshirt over her head and turned to Jake.

“So, how do I look?”

Jake gave her a critical eye. “Not at all like a guy, but it’ll have to do.”

The two stepped out from behind the trees and headed up towards the dorms. When they got to the door, Jake stuck her head inside and peeked around. Seeing no one, she motioned for Bella to follow her, and the two ran up to Jake’s room. She closed and locked the door behind them, as Bella removed the baseball cap and let her hair fall.

“I can’t believe we have to go through all of that just to hang out for a few hours.”

“Yeah, you should see what Hamilton and I have to do. It’s crazy sometimes.”

“But worth it, right?” Bella smiled.

Jake blushed a little and smiled back shyly. “Yeah, it so is.”

“So, what was it that you just had to show me?” Bella asked as she plopped down on Jake’s desk chair.

Jake was struggling to undo her binder. She ripped it out from under her layers of shirts, and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh. This.” She reached under the bed and pulled out a huge white box. She lifted the lid carefully and pulled out a long, pale blue formal dress. Bella gasped.

“Oh, wow, Jake, that is beautiful. Where did you get that?”

“My mom sent it to me for the Homecoming Formal. It’s from Milan, I think.”

Bella ran the satiny material through her hand.

“It’s so gorgeous. Unfortunately, I’m never going to be able to wear it. So I was wondering if you wanted to,” Jake said.

Bella looked up at Jake, questioningly.

“I figured Scout was going to take you, and I know you were all freaked out about not being able to afford a dress, so…”

“No, Jake. I couldn’t.” Bella let the material fall out of her hand. She sat down again. “I mean, it’s really nice of you to offer and everything, but…”

Jake cut her off. “Bella, listen to me. I’m not going to wear this. Why should it sit in a box under my bed when you could use it?”

Bella bit her lip. “I’ll wreck it.”

Jake laughed. “Bella, it’s a dress. Besides, I really want you and Scout to go and have a good time. Someone has to fill me in on all the juicy details afterward.”

Bella looked surprised. “You’re not going?”

Jake shook her head. “Nah. It would be so awesome if we could, but it’s just not possible. Anyway, Hamilton’s parents are chaperoning, and we figure it will be a good time to hang out at his place, alone, you know?”

Bella smiled. She looked down at the dress again. It really was beautiful. “It probably won’t even fit,” she sighed.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Jake held out the dress to her. Bella sat still for a moment, but finally reached out and took the dress.

It fit perfectly. Bella stood in the middle of Jake’s room looking down at it, twisting in front of the mirror.

Jake walked around Bella in a circle, admiring the dress. ‘OK, that’s it.” She held up her hands. “You have to wear this. It could have been made for you.”

Bella lifted the skirt and then let it fall again. “Well…”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bella looked at Jake in a panic.

“Who’s there?” Jake called, frantically trying to refasten her binder under her shirt.

“It’s Scout. I need the chemistry notes.”

Jake motioned for Bella to stand back from the door and opened it a crack. She handed her notebook to Scout, who gave her a strange look as she hurried to close the door again. Then, his eyes lit up and he smiled and nodded.

“Ok, thanks, tell Hamilton I said hi,” he said as he turned back down the hall.

Jake closed and locked the door again as she and Bella burst out laughing.

“So, you’ll wear the dress.” Jake said this as a statement, not a question.

Bella looked down again, and sighed. She really hated the fact that she had to borrow a dress for the dance, but it was such a beautiful gown that she felt her pride slipping away into gratefulness.

“Ok. I’ll wear the dress. But I am going to find some incredible way to pay you back, OK?”

Jake smiled. “It’s not necessary, but if it will make you feel better than it’s OK.”

**  
One Month Later:  
**

“Why did they want us to meet them here?” Hamilton asked as he and Jake walked up to the entrance of Friendly’s.

“I don’t know.” She replied as the two entered the restaurant and headed over toward the booth were Bella and Sean were sitting. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Jake, Hamilton” Bella said. “I’m so glad you could come”

“What’s up?” Hamilton asked as he and Jake slid into the side of the booth opposite of Bella and Sean.

“Mindy has mono.” Sean replied.

Jake and Hamilton looked at each other, confused. “Who’s Mindy?” Hamilton asked.

Bella answered. “She was Sean’s date to the semi-formal this weekend.”

“Oh, sorry man, that really sucks.” Hamilton said.

“Ditto.” Jake chimed in. She looked at Bella strangely, still not understand what this girl had to do with the mysterious summons.

“There’s more” Bella continued. “Scout’s dad got called down to Washington ‘cause of the whole election fiasco, and he’s taking Scout with him, as a learning experience or something.” She fiddled with her straw. “So, Sean and I are basically dateless.”

“So why don’t you just go together?” Hamilton asked.

“We thought about that. But we’ve already bought four tickets. So we thought maybe you two would want to go.” She looked up at them.

Jake and Hamilton looked at each other in surprise, then back to Bella and Sean.

Bella went on. “I know you were upset last month when you couldn’t go to Rawley’s homecoming together, so this would be your chance to do some normal teenage-couple stuff. I mean, officially, Hamilton would be my date and Jake would be Sean’s, but once we were inside, no one will notice who is dancing with who.”

Hamilton looked over at Sean. “You cool with this?”

“Yeah, man, it’s cool. Besides, Jake can be a pretty hot girl if I remember right.” He replied, thinking back to their adventure at the end of the summer.

Jake blushed. “What if someone recognizes me?”

“They won’t,” Bella assured her. “You’ll be all dressed up. No one in town even knows you as Jake, besides me and Sean. So why would anyone make the connection?”

Jake took a deep breath. She looked over the Hamilton. “You in?” she asked him.

He nodded. “I’m in.”

“Alright.” A huge smile crossed Bella’s face. “Now, let’s talk details.”

**

Jake pulled her bike up to the gas station on Wednesday afternoon, and revved the engine. Bella came running out, with Grace close at her heels.

“Nice bike.” Grace said, giving Jake the once-over.

“Thanks,” she replied, and smiled. “Come for a ride some time.”

“Count on it, handsome.” Grace winked, and smiled back.

Bella rolled her eyes. “Come on, Jake, let’s go.”

Jake tipped her helmet to Grace, like a cowboy would his Stetson, and started the bike again. Grace waved a little as Jake and Bella rolled away.

When they got to the mall, Bella paced back and forth as Jake changed in the mall restroom. She looked up as Jake emerged in black pants and a striped turtleneck, fixing her hair. She stuffed her guy gear in a large shopping bag, and slung her leather jacket over her shoulder. She and Bella headed off toward the department store.

“God, I can’t believe you were flirting with my sister!” Bella exclaimed.

“Wha-at” Jake said, her trademark whine making the word into two syllables. “She thought I was cute- and I need the practice.”

“She thinks everyone with testosterone is cute.” She looked over at Jake. “And I guess she’s not even limiting it to that anymore” she said with a laugh.

“Shut up.” Jake complained. They entered the store, and Jake steered Bella toward the shoe department. “Tell you what. You help me find the perfect pair of shoes to go with that dress, and I’ll spring for pretzels before we leave.”

“Fair deal.” Bella said. She held up a pair of 5-inch spiked heels with very pointed toes for Jake to see.

“Ouch. Those just look painful. I haven’t worn anything but sneakers in three months; my feet are going to hurt enough. Plus, I don’t want to be towering over Hamilton.”

“Good point” Bella said as she set them down. She wandered over to look at the wall racks while Jake wove through the floor displays. They browsed for several minutes before Bella called over to Jake.

“Oh my God, Jake, come here” she exclaimed excitedly. She motioned impatiently for Jake to come.

Jake made her way over to where Bella was standing and saw what Bella was so excited about. The perfect pair of silver shoes sat on display, glittering slightly in the recessed lights.

“That’s it. I have to have those” Jake announced.

Bella turned one over and her eyes popped wide open. She set it back down carefully.

“Not a problem,” Jake said. She pulled a credit card out of her purse. “For emergencies. This should qualify.”

Bella rolled her eyes. ‘Rich kids’ she thought.

Jake could tell what Bella was thinking, but let it slide. She walked off to find a salesperson.

When they got back to the garage, Bella hopped off of the bike.

“So, thanks for indulging me in the shopping trip.” Jake slipped off her sunglasses.

“Thanks for taking me. And for the pretzel.” Bella handed her helmet back to Jake.

“So, you’ll come over Friday afternoon to get ready?”

“Absolutely.” Jake started the engine. She saw Grace in the window and waved.

Bella sighed. “Don’t encourage her.”

Jake just smiled, slipped her sunglasses back on, and roared away. “See you Friday!” she called over her shoulder as she turned up the hill towards Rawley.

**

Hamilton knocked repeatedly on Jake’s door until he heard her lock click.

“Hey” he said as he slipped in. He kissed her on the neck, then on the lips, lingering there.

“How was your shopping trip?” he asked, drawing back from her and plopping down on her bed. He kept his hand in hers, pulling her down to sit next to where he lay.

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “It was good. I got these.” She pulled the shoebox out from under he bed and handed him one of her new shoes. He growled in appreciation.

“What is it with you and shoes?” she asked. “It’s like, some weird fetish.”

He looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes. “A fetish. I don’t think so. I just think they're, you know, like, ultra-feminine. Kind of kinky.”

“Kinky” Jake said flatly, staring at him.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Hamilton looked hurt. She climbed over the bed to him.

“You are so cute” she said, and kissed him on the mouth with a loud ‘Smack!’

Hamilton put the shoe back in the box. He pulled her into his arms and lay back, with her head resting on his chest.

“I missed you. You were gone all day.”

She smiled. ‘He’s so corny’ she thought.

Hamilton leaned down and kissed her again. “I can’t wait to dance with you,” he said.

She pulled back and looked up at him. “Why do we have go wait?” She walked over to her stereo.

“Because I want to slow dance with you, and the guys around here are going to start to suspect something if you keep playing that girly music.”

“Girly music?” She looked back at him. “That is so sexist.” She popped in a CD. Loud drum hits exploded from the stereo. Hamilton raised an eyebrow. “You want us to dance to that?” he asked, almost yelling over the music.

She gave him a look, and skipped forward a few tracks. A couple of chords later, and he recognized Aerosmith’s ‘Angel’.

“That’s more like it” he said, and took her in his arms. They swayed back and forth a little, laughing a bit before they became comfortable.

“Wait” she said, and pulled back. She reached under her shirt and ripped her binder free, and threw it in the corner. “I want this to be real.” She returned to him, and he nearly groaned to feel her female body pressed up against him. They moved in motion, silently, foreheads pressed together, staring into each other’s eyes.

It’s Amazing  
With the blink of an eye, you finally see the light  
It’s Amazing  
When the moment arrives when you know you’ll be all right  
Yeah, it’s Amazing  
And I’m saying a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight.

“That’s how I felt about you.” Hamilton said. “I mean, when you told me you were a girl. I’d been so confused about everything, doubting myself, and then in that one moment, everything made sense. It was amazing. You are amazing. I reacted so badly, but I was screaming inside, so relieved.”

She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before- that I put you through all of… that. I should’ve told you that day on the roof.”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re together now. That is all that matters.” With that, Hamilton kissed her lightly. She sighed at his tenderness, and then moaned as he leaned in further. She rose on her toes to meet him more easily, and opened her mouth to his. He caressed her cheek as he kissed her, but then pulled back. She looked at him, full of desire, questioning his movement with her eyes. The music had stopped and they stood in silence for a moment.

“We have to be to dinner in five minutes and if we keep this up I am not going to be able to let you go.” He blinked a couple of times and let out a deep breath.

She smiled back at him, and walked over to the corner to become Jake again. “Umm, Hamilton?”

“Yeah?” He watched her back as she struggled to get the corset refastened.

“The dance is gonna be the ballroom of a hotel in Worcester. Bella and Sean are gonna go a party at some townie’s house afterward. I was wondering if, maybe, you might want to...” she trailed off, fully embarrassed to be asking him this.

“If I might wanna... stay over?” He finished for her.

She turned to face him. “Yeah. Stay over.”

He struggled for the right words, completely in shock. “Are you saying you want to…?” This time it was he who could not finish.

She shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe. I mean, yes, I want to, but I don’t know if I am ready to. I just thought if we had the room…”

He walked over and placed his hands on his arms. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you change your mind, I can sleep on the floor.”

She smiled at that. “You’re so sweet. How did I get such a sweet boyfriend?”

He smiled. “Well, it all began when you decided to dress as a boy…” he said in a mock serious voice.

She pushed him away, and they both laughed.

“So, does that mean you want to?” she asked him.

“Yeah. Sure. Why not.” He replied, and grabbed her arm. “Now come on, lets go. I’m starving.

**

Jake and Bella had agreed to meet at the gas station on Friday afternoon to get ready. Grace had gone to a friend’s house for the weekend, so the two girls could dress in peace. Jake rode her bike up to the gas station around four and saw Bella sitting on the bench in the window. She waved and Bella motioned for her to park her bike around the back of the garage.

The two went up to Bella’s room, which looked like a tornado had just blown through scattering makeup and clothes everywhere.

“Wow, you’ve been busy.” Jake said as she cleared off a space for her garment bag.

“I hate dressing up, do you know that? I mean, how scary is this thing?” She held up and eyelash curler with a look of disgust. “People actually put these things near their eyes?”

Jake laughed. “Don’t worry. If I can transform Jake into Jacqueline, then we can definitely make you into Cinderella for the evening.” She walked carefully over to the closet door and pulled up the dry cleaning plastic that covered Bella’s dress. Bella’s dress was a deep blue with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt. A shimmering scarf draped from the shoulders to the neckline, trailing down the back.

“Oh my God, this is so gorgeous. Where’d you get it?”

Bella fidgeted. “It’s actually a bridesmaid’s dress from my aunt’s wedding last year. Is it OK? I mean, it doesn’t scream wedding?”

Jake shook her head. “No, no, not at all. It’s beautiful.”

Bella turned to survey the mess in her room. “Why don’t you hit the showers while I try to make sense of all this.” She gestured around helplessly.

“Sounds good.” Jake pulled a smaller toiletry bag from her backpack and walked out into the hall.

“Towels are on the rack behind the door.” Bella yelled after her.

By the time Jake came back in wrapped in a towel, Bella was sitting in her underwear at the desk-turned-vanity, trying to curl her hair. She scowled as another strand refused to hold its shape.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Jake took the curling iron out of her hair, and a few minutes later, soft wisps were framing Bella’s face.

“Wow, how did you do that?” Bella asked, amazed. She kept her eyes on her reflection.

“Following my mom around where there was no babysitter, I always got stuck backstage, and just sat watching the hair and makeup people.” Jake tightened the towel around her chest, and bent to get out her undergarments. She accidentally slipped something black and lacy out of the bag but quickly shoved it back in. Bella raised an eyebrow, and Jake looked up to catch her eye. She sighed.

“Ahh, Hamilton and I aren’t gonna come back to that party with you tonight.” She tried to sound as casual as possible. She sat down on the bed and started sliding on her nylons.

“Mmm. Really.” Bella smiled. “I get the feeling you aren’t heading straight home either.”

Jake looked over at her. “Am I crazy? I mean, it’s so cliché, losing your virginity after the big dance. It’s so… 90210.”

Bella looked thoughtful. “Well, yeah. But there’s a reason- it’s cause of all the heightened emotions of dances. What’s important isn’t the when- it’s the why. Because you really love Hamilton and are ready to take that step.”

Jake shifted about, kind of uncomfortably. “I think I am. I mean, I am. I love him so much and we’ve come so close before... and it’s so hard to stop. I wanna be with him. So much that it hurts sometimes.” She looked over at Bella. “Do you ever feel that way with Scout?”

“Sometimes.” Bella bit her lip. “Ok, a lot. But I am just not ready for that step. I have a lot of issues with the whole ‘sex outside of marriage’ thing, considering where I come from. I kind of want to wait. But I’m not trying to be preachy or anything.”

Jake smiled at her. “I understand.”

Bella got up from the chair and sat down on the bed next to Jake. “So, do you have condoms and stuff?”

Jake rolled her eyes and flopped over backward, dramatically. “Yes mom. And I’m on the pill.” Bella looked surprised. “It was for cramps.” Jake explained. She sat up again and looked at the clock. “Oh my God, they're gonna be here in 15 minutes and we’re sitting here around in our underwear! Come on, we’ve gotta get dressed.”

**

Hamilton arrived right on time. Having newly acquired his driver’s license, he had managed to convince his parents to allow him to drive their Lexus to the dance. Will and Sean arrived only seconds later in Sean’s mother’s Toyota. A pretty brunette girl in a short red dress was with them- Will’s date Anna. They made their way into the house and greeted Charlie and the girls. Bella’s dad insisted on taking some pictures, then sent them on their way.

Jake got into Hamilton’s car without making a fuss that he opened her door. When they were on the road following Sean, she settled back in the seat for the half-hour ride into the city.

“So, do I look, like, totally foxy?” she asked, with a devilish grin.

“You look beautiful. Like an angel,” he replied, ignoring her teasing.

“You clean up pretty well yourself. Although, I think I like the dinner jacket better than the tuxedo.” He looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Because of what happened that night. It’s kind of symbolic.” She explained, and his concerned look relaxed into a smile as he remembered what had happened in the bathroom at the Cotillion. He reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. They sat without talking for a few minutes.

Hamilton broke the silence. “So, are you still sure? About tonight, I mean. Because we can still go to the party if you want to.”

She turned so she could look at his face. “Yeah. I’m sure. How about you? You haven’t changed your mind have you?”

He groaned. “Baby, nothing else has BEEN on my mind.” He glanced over at her quickly and smiled slyly, then put his eyes back on the road. Sean was signaling to get off of the highway, and Hamilton steered his car after him.

“Almost there now.” He spoke quietly. Jake leaned down and switched the radio on, and they sang along for the rest of the ride.

**

Before entering the dance, Jake and Hamilton paired up with Sean and Bella. The three couples walked in to be greeted by an array of glittering lights and tons of people. They got a table, since there was a dinner being served, and then had pictures taken as couples and as a group. They danced some, but the music was mostly fast songs. To everyone’s surprise, Hamilton turned out to be a great dancer, while Will was clumsily bopping along to the music. Finally, they were told that dinner was being served, and headed back to sit down. Sean excused himself to use the restroom, and returned grinning widely.

“What happened to you?” Will asked, with a laugh.

“I was just complimented on my date by the entire varsity football team.” He gave Jake a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. “I love you!” He cried exuberantly, obviously enjoying being envied by the others guys at the dance.

“Hey, back off.” Hamilton protested, making everyone laugh.

The rest of the dance was amazing. The six of them danced in a group for the fast songs, and swapped partners for the slow numbers. When the last song was announced, it was greeted with groans from everyone there.

Jake and Hamilton wandered into each other’s arms as Nina Gordon’s Tonight and the Rest of My Life began to play.

“This has been so incredible.” Hamilton said swaying Jake in his arms.

“I know. And it’s not over yet,” Jake replied. Hamilton had snuck out earlier to check them in.

“Are you ready to go upstairs?” He asked.

“As soon as this song’s over.”

 _I feel so alive  
This is all I want to feel tonight  
I feel so light  
Tonight and the rest of my life._

End


End file.
